


Why Missle Hates Baths

by TazzyDevil



Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazzyDevil/pseuds/TazzyDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hmm... I wonder if this little doggie has been in danger of drowning before...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Missle Hates Baths

Kamila was having a good day. School was out, and her parents had taken her to visit her grandparents at the farm they owned. Kamila always loved visiting the farm, there was so much space! It was still rather small by farm standards, but positively humongous compared to the apartment that the small family lived in.

Kamila was enjoying wandering the open space, occasionally stopping to make friends with the animals that lived there. Of course, this made the chores she was supposed to be helping out with take an awfully long time.

Right now she was supposed to be collecting the eggs from the chicken coop. Normally, this was a short and easy job, and wouldn't take the hour that Kamila had taken to complete it.

It was in the middle of this job, while carrying the still-empty egg basket, that Kamila had happened upon one of the farm hands. She couldn't remember his name, but had seen him around a few times.

"Hello!" She greeted cheerfully. The man turned around quickly, obviously startled.

"Oh! Uh... Hello." He replied, then caught sight of the empty basket at her side. "Aren't you supposed to be collecting eggs?"

"Yep!" She nodded happily. "But then I saw you and thought I'd come and say hi!" She explained.

"Well, maybe you should go and do that before your parents start to wonder where you are." Said the farm hand, obviously trying to get rid of the girl.

"They know where I am, they won't worry." Kamila replied, oblivious to the man's hint. "So what are you doing?"

"Uh, nothing! Nothing at all! I'm really boring, actually. There's nothing here that a little miss like you would find interesting!" The farm hand said hastily. Even Kamila, as young as she was, found this suspicious.

"You're wet." She stated bluntly, trying to see around the man for the source of the wetness.

"Yeah...um... yeah." The man said lamely, unable to think of an excuse. But in this time, Kamila had stepped around him to see what he was hiding.

Behind the man was a wooden barrel, filled to the brim with water. Inside the barrel was a puppy.

Without thinking, Kamila scooped the small animal out of the water and held it, gasping for breath, against her chest. Ignoring the fact that it's sodden fur was soaking the front of her dress. She gave a firm but confused look to the man, who was looking appropriately ashamed.

"He couldn't breathe." She told the man.

"Yeah, uh, that was kinda the point." The farm hand explained, giving up on trying to hide his actions. "That puppy was the runt of it's litter. His mother had abandoned him and he wouldn't have survived without his mother to feed him. He would have died slowly, this was kinder."

"So he has no one to look after him?" Kamila asked, trying to understand.

"Yeah." The man confirmed.

"That's not true anymore." Kamila told the man. "Because I'm going to look after him!" She held up the puppy at eye level. "Is that alright with you, little guy?" The puppy responded with a happy bark and licked her face. "Then it's settled!"

Kamila left before the man could protest, which was alright with him, because that was the one part of the job he hated, and was glad that he now didn't have to drown the puppy.

Meanwhile, the puppy snuggled against the girl's warmth and promised himself two things:

One: He would never go near water again.

Two: He would repay this girl by protecting her until the day he died.

**Author's Note:**

> While I was playing the part where they are trying to escape from the sinking submarine, this converstion struck me:
> 
> Missle: "Everyone knows how much I hate taking baths!"
> 
> Sissel: (Hmm... I wonder if this little doggie has been in danger of drowning before)
> 
> Anyway, from that little conversation, this popped into my head.


End file.
